Eyes of a Stranger
by purehalo
Summary: After a rescue goes ever so slighty wrong, Dean finds himself opening up to a stranger who helps in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won SN in a card came with The Krip. Really did. Unfortunately the paper he signed to say SN was mine burned up in an unfortunate barbeque accident.

Set after 4.14

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, you can't have them.

For the best friend a girl could ever wish to find. Enjoy babes x

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold night wind made its way across the forest and farms, bringing with it the promise of rain and the edge of foreboding. The full moon danced fitfully from behind the clouds to lay its grace across the water beneath the ledge. Beneath the drop off. Beneath the star pierced sky. A lone crow flew across the landscape, its purpose a mystery crowded in myth. As it surveyed its world, both above and below, a voice floated along the wind, carried across the river by the crisp night air.

"Hey! Hey mister? Hey! Come on now, don't leave a lady all alone. Hey! Mister?"

"Wwa?"

"That's it, come on now, open your eyes and show me those emeralds. Please."

"St'p sh'kin' mm."

"I'll stop shaking you when you open your eyes and look at me. You hear?"

"God damn it lady I'm awake already."

"About bloody time."

Dean smiled carefully around his split lip at the woman sitting across from him on the small ledge.

"This is your rescue you know, you think I wouldn't finish the job?"

"No offence, but I think your part of this rescue is technically over."

"Nah, never."

Dean attempted to sit up but a sharp twinge in his side stole all remaining breath from his lungs.

"Hey? You ok?" The young woman leaned forward, alarmed at the sudden lack of colour in her rescuers face.

"I'm good, j's gimme minute." Dean controlled his breathing, tried to keep the groans to a minimum as he once again attempted to sit up, this time succeeding. Leaning his back against the looming rock behind he squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the features of the woman across from him.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"You look different, you know, to how you look in the diner."

"Ah, I see, take off the uniform and I'm another face in the crowd." She smiled good naturedly as she watched him reposition himself against the wall. "You sure you're ok?"

Dean waved a hand clumsily in the air. "Its nothing, just a few bruises. How are you, you ok?"

"Well thanks to you cushioning my fall I'm peachy. I don't think we fell that far, but I can't see the top . If we had fallen half an hour ago I would have seen perfectly."

A short laugh escaped Dean as he carefully raised his head skyward. "Well I did tell ya a storm was coming but you didn't believe me."

"Is that why you led us off a cliff? So we could wait it out to prove your point?" The woman had closed the gap between the two and was trying to assess a gash above Dean's left eye. He tried to bat away her hands but she smacked his arm before he had a chance.

"Let me make sure your brain isn't leaking out."

"You were nicer than this when you brought me breakfast this morning." Pouted Dean.

"Well, that was before you and I took a swan dive, in the dark, off a cliff after I, for the first time in my life, dug up the corpse of the man who took me to his cabin. Post demise I might add. As its been a strange night you'll allow me a small Florance Nightingale moment. Ok?"

"I knew you were fiesty, but damn lady, you're turning me on."

"Shut it." The woman dabbed the cut with her sleeve and carefully brushed dirt from around his eye. "Its not too deep so I don't think you'll need stitches."

"Thank you Florance."

She smiled then, a brilliant smile that engulfed her eyes and ignited a smile within the hunter. So much had happened lately, so much that had stolen any reason he had to be happy. What was the point anymore? He was losing focus, he was losing the battle and even more horrific, he was losing Sam. Dean shook his head and pushed all thoughts from his mind, all except one. How the hell were they gonna get back to town.

"You sure you're alright mister?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Name's Dean."

"Sue."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well isn't this pleasant, shall we shake hands to make it official?"

Dean laughed despite himself and raised his right hand for a handshake, the second he did a shooting pain of mammoth proportions set fire to his side, he dropped his arm and closed his eyes tight. Counting to five. Breathing in, counting to five, breathing out. He was vaguely aware of hands on his jacket, in his jacket, against his skin.

"You've got a broken rib or two I'd say."

"Oh yeah." He took a breath. "Is that your professional opinion." another breath. "Nurse Nightingale?"

Sue smiled and carefully ran her hand up his muscled frame, counting the ribs underneath the muscle and wincing as two of them shifted beneath her touch.

"Two for sure."

"Well, not much, we can do about, those now. First off we've, got to get out, of here."

"My cell is back at the diner, you got yours?"

Dean fished around in his pockets, finally wrapping his hands around the prize and pulling the phone out, he'd call Sam, they'd be rescued, he'd have a nice long shower and then sleep for a week. Dean shook the broken phone redundantly in the hopes that somehow the movement would create a miracle.

Dean looked up again, blinked moisture from his eyes. Any chance of his seeing the top vanished as rain began to fall.

"Shit." Came a voice from his right.

"S'not very lady like."

"I'm only a lady on the weekends." Retorted Sue.

"Well in that case I'll have to stay in town until the weekend."

Sue smiled and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, now was not the time to start feeling something toward the handsome stranger who came into the diner each morning for breakfast. The handsome stranger who flirted with her while the other tall, dark and handsome flirted with Amanda. Taking these guys orders had become a two waitress job. You know. For health and safety reasons.

"So what's the plan?"

Dean let his eyes travel her body, what he could see of it in the dark. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the nagging voice that tried to add 'sex on a ledge' to his list of things to do. It was that moment that his ribs decided to remind him there was no way he was gonna be doing anything of that nature for at least a month.

"We wait till morning, then climb out." At Sue's look of disbelief he added, "I can climb ok like this, just might need a little help at the top."

"Sure, you being a _hero _and all."

"You're not gonna let me live that line down are you?"

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be kidnapped by a ghost, add to that taken to a cabin in the woods, topped with almost being decapitated, along with a rescuer who vanishes the ghost with a rifle and then tells me to remain calm while the hero 'does his thang'."

"I don't think I said it quite like that."

"Oh I can assure you, you did."

Sue moved to sit next to Dean, both their legs dangling off the edge of the ledge, backs to the wall. Shoulder to shoulder they leant together to keep warm as the cold night air penetrated their clothes. Dean shivered and Sue moved closer. Her own shivers causing enough friction to keep them both warm for a time.

"So ghosts are really real." She said into the night.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say they are."

"And the disappearances and headless bodies are the reason you and your brother are here?"

"Uh huh."

"And now its over?"

"Yeah, old man Hammond ain't gonna be bothering anyone again."

"Cos you salted and burned the bones."

"With a little help." His lopsided grin fell short as another wave of pain washed over him. Sue moved closer, concerned his injuries were worse than he let on. Broken ribs wouldn't make him sweat would they?

"You're really hot."

"Thanks, you're not so.."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Sue said around a snigger. Her probing hands could find no further injury along his torso. Maybe it was the concussion causing the fever. He'd been out for almost an hour after they'd fallen. As dark as the night was now, earlier they had been guided by the strong light of the moon, as the clouds had rolled in Dean had walked perilously close to the edge, she had pulled him gently back on track twice but thanks to their conversation she didn't catch him the third time. Her foot had fallen on nothing but air and before she'd had a chance to grab the hunter he'd walked too far into the nothingness also. It hadn't been the same as the coyote going over the edge chasing the roadrunner. There had been no moment of air running, no time to exchange startled glances. They'd fallen and landed in a heap on a ledge overhanging a drop off into the river below. A beautiful stretch of scenery if one wasn't trying to not fall further.

"So," Sue rubbed her body to fight off the cold. "What you were saying earlier, you know, before we were rudely interrupted by falling off a cliff, you said your brother had grown distant. What caused that?"

Dean frowned as he tried to recall the earlier conversation. His brain was a little muddled and his vision swam slightly. At least he was warm, that was one thing to be thankful for. He looked sideways at his other reason to be thankful and smiled sadly.

"Sammy and I used to be really close, but lately its like he's a stranger to me. I used to be able to predict his movements. I knew just what information he'd use or where he'd go, but now…."

"He's not so easy to read."

"Exactly."

"When did it all start?"

"Well, see there's this girl."

Sue smiled sadly and nodded her head. "There's always a girl to confuse and muddle the closeness of men."

Dean smiled in the darkness and stifled a cough, knowing full well how painful that would be with broken ribs. Damn he was thirsty. It wasn't raining hard enough yet to satiate his thirst.

"Yeah well, this girl is the queen of all bitches."

"So I take it you don't get on?"

"She's a manipulating, whoring, sneaky, low down dirty, lying, thieving, scheming, infested bitch who deserves nothing but to die a horrible, prolonged, more painful than hell death."

"So you three never went out to dinner?"

Dean laughed, careful to not move his body. "When'd you get to be so funny? You weren't this funny in the diner."

"That's because in the diner I have nothing but sexism and bad pick up lines to deal with."

"Duly noted. I'll refrain from the bad pick ups."

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Really, they were that bad?"

"How'd I like my eggs in the morning?"

"Ok fair comment."

Dean started to drift off, his head throbbed in time with his ribs and the pain in his thigh had grown to a level demanding attention. Attention he couldn't give. What was the point in mentioning the gash on his thigh? Nothing that could be done. Even though he was sure it was still seeping. But still, why worry the poor woman now? They needed to get through the night and then get out. Simple.

"Listen, I don't mean to make Sam out to be stupid, but its just this girl has got him blinkered into thinking he can do something he really shouldn't. Every time I try to talk to him about it we end up in a fight."

"What happens when you fight?"

"It gets really heated then usually one of us leaves."

"And the last time?"

"He stormed out. Probably a good thing too cos I know I was about to throw a punch his way."

"So is it just this girl that's got between you? I can't believe that if you're as close as you say you were, that a girl would be doing this much damage to your relationship."

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised. She's a special kind of girl. Plus, he's been lying to me, I know he's been calling her when he thinks I'm asleep. I give him everything you know, I gave up everything so he would have so many somethings and its like he's had enough of me, he doesn't listen anymore. I feel like he doesn't need me, but I can't walk away. Then tonight, when Amanda came breaking down my door at the motel screaming about the fact you were gone, Sammy wasn't there."

"Thank god Amanda got you, although this isn't the rescue I was picturing." Dean smiled at that. "So" continued Sue, "where'd Sam go?"

"I don't know. But its not the first time I've woken up and he's not been there. I know he's out with her though."

Dean wiped a hand across his sweaty brow and tried to reel in his emotion. Why he felt he could talk to this woman he couldn't fathom, but she seemed to understand, she listened to him, she asked questions. There was an honesty and a genuine concern for his problems in her eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had paid that close attention. Of course had he not been revealing so much he would have kept his mind on the job and not walked them off a cliff. So really when you got down to it, it was Sue's fault for being so easy to talk to. But he'd keep that one to himself, just in case she pushed him all the way off the edge.

"Hey, Dean? Don't fall asleep on me. Tell me something funny about Sam?"

"Something funny? Um, ok, well there was this time, he must have been about ten or eleven, we were staying in a house for once." At Sue's puzzled look Dean quickly explained. "My dad, he worked all over so a lot of the time we were in motels. So we're in this house, had been there for about three weeks and dad's out working, I had to run out and get some groceries. While I'm gone little Sammy goes looking for trouble, he claims he was bored , I get back and there he is, in his underwear, a quarter empty bottle of Jack in his hand, dancing to Michael Jackson's thriller."

Sue stiffled a laugh but as Dean told more she couldn't keep it hidden any longer.

"In his underwear?"

"Oh yeah, the kid's in his underwear, dancing like the king of pop himself, but the real kicker was the white glove he'd found someplace and was wearing proudly! He had his arm up high just like Jackson does it and all I can hear is OW's and OH's as I come through the door!"

"Oh god please tell me you got a picture."

"I wish, I was gonna but that was about the time the alcohol moved aside for the hangover and I spent the rest of the evening helping him puke and cleaning him up. Kid's still got no tolerance for drink."

"How often do you think of those kind of stories?"

Dean sobered and thought, frowning against the pain, both physical and residual.

"Not as much as I used to."

"I think you should think about those moments more. It'll help you remember who Sam really is, not this version of him you're at loggerheads with at the moment, but the real Sam. The Sam only you can know. He'll make his way back to you Dean. You're his big brother. No girl can ever take that away from you both."

"You're pretty smart for a broad you know that."

"I have my moments." Sue rested her head against Dean's shoulder. One hand resting on his stomach in an effort to not only keep him warm, but to gauge if he really did have a fever or not. "Tell me some more stories."

"Ok, well, this one time…"

"At band camp."

"What?"

"You know, from American Pie."

"The song?"

"No dimwad, the movie."

"Movie?"

"Nevermind, carry on with the story."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Go on review, it makes me smile!


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are amazing. Thank you so much to those that review and thank you so much to those who read only.

Now, on with the show:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the night, as the rain continued its slow descent homeward, the two companions had fallen into a fitful slumber. Sue frowned in her sleep, reliving the nightmare that should have only existed in bad horror movies, not here in real life where there was order amongst the chaos. She shivered and moved closer to the warm body beside her. Dean shifted in his fevered sleep. His mind was nagging at him to wake up, he'd slept enough and needed to get back to somewhere, get back to something, but what? His dream clouded mind couldn't grasp what was just beyond his reach. He shivered, awareness crept close, like a cat stalking an unsuspecting bird. One foot in front of the other, slowly edging forward into the kill zone. Slowly edging toward a world full of pain and uncertainty. A world where , for once, Dean had a solid place. He knew he had a job to do, and it wasn't done yet. Slowly he peeled one eye open, hoping that for once the horror of the night had dissolved into a bad dream to be remembered through the day. He gazed out into a crisp, bright morning. The sounds of the river below reminding his body how thirsty it really was. Dean squinted against the headache that threatened to knock him off the ledge and into the peaceful void below. Taking stock of his injuries he allowed his eyes to close. His ribs were killing him, nothing new there. Definitely broken, and thanks to the position of the breaks there was no way he was gonna be able to hide them from Sam.

Sam.

He was going to be full of misguided guilt for not being there to help Dean rescue Sue. Well, that would teach the kid a lesson. Dean ignored the guilt and worry that was slowly creeping into the crevices and gaps of his heart. Sam would be worried, he had to get back. Lesson taught or not, it wasn't fair to leave him in the dark like that. He was still his younger brother, and if what Sue had said was true, then he'd make his way back to Dean when he was ready.

Carefully he shifted his left leg and stifled the cry that shot through him like a lightening bolt. Ok, that was definitely not a good sign, carefully he shifted enough that he could look at the offending limb. It wasn't so much a gash in his thigh as it was a deep jagged cut that seemed to give off vibrations of heat. Yeah, he was definitely gonna catch hell for this from Sam. And probably Sue.

The hunter craned his head skyward and laughed hysterically at the sight that greeted him.

"Wha? What's going on? You ok?" Sue scrambled for purchase as the sudden jolt back to the conscious almost had her falling from their perch. She looked at Dean, who was looking up and laughing so hard that tears of both happiness and, Sue suspected, pain, ran down his face.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Dean pointed up.

Sue followed his lead, her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"No! Friggin! Way!"

"Yes way!"

"We fell further than that."

"Well, it appears not." Dean wiped the tears from his face and looked up again, two metres above their heads was the top of the cliff. Two metres. Six and a half foot. Seventy eight inches. Just friggin typical.

"Well" Said Sue as she carefully stood, stretching aching muscles and tired limbs. "I guess there's no point staying down here any longer. I can't believe we didn't fall further. It felt further."

"Yep, sure did." Dean made no attempt to move. Sue narrowed her eyes and looked him over, he was slumped slightly to the side, holding onto his right side with his left hand. The gash above his eye didn't look so bad in the early morning sunlight. His face was covered with sweat and from the squint in his eyes she knew he had a killer headache. But there was something more. She ignored the nagging feeling and looked up again, searching for something to use to climb up with. That was when she spotted the thick, hardened root of an old , long dead tree jutting out just above her head, it was about that same time that she spotted the blood clotting on the end of the jagged piece of wood.

Dean glanced up and realised within a second his jig was up. Sue knelt down, hands clasped in front of her, eyebrows raised in a question. Dean smiled, giving her his best I've-no-idea-whats-going-on grin. She frowned. He folded.

"Left thigh."

Sue carefully leant over him and pulled the bloodied tear of jean apart, revealing the jagged gash. She carefully probed the area around the injury, trying to ignore the panic at the heat radiating from his body, the swollen redness around the gash.

"You couldn't have mentioned this?"

"What could you have done?"

She had no answer. All she could feel was a mounting frustration at the situation.

"We gotta get out of here. Get you back safely."

"Hey that's my line." Pouted the thirty year old hunter.

"Ok stud, get me out of here." Sue stood back with the hint of victory dancing around her eyes. Dean struggled to get upright, managed to lean forward enough that he had leverage from his hands behind, he pushed, made it to his knees. The lack of colour in his face vying for attention with the lack of air in his lungs. He hung his head as he extended a hand.

"Fine, I'll need a small amount of help."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Once Dean was standing and had caught his breath he began to reach for the top of the overhang before Sue stopped him.

"Wait, let me go first."

"Yeah, and how you gonna pull me up?"

"Well I never quite thought ahead to that bit." Sue wracked her brain for a way to ease the pain for Dean, but no matter what idea she came up with, they all began with him pulling her up to safety. "There really isn't another way?"

"Sorry sweetheart, but no. Just ignore any girlish whimpers you may hear from me."

"I doubt very much you whimper like a girl."

Dean reached high and pulled himself up, his feet tiptoeing against the ledge as his hands fought for purchase. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, his head swam and his hands shook, but he was determined. With all the energy he could find he gave a little jump and grabbed hold of the roots of his dead, attacking tree that stretched above and into the forest.

"I take it back," Said Sue as she helped push his legs higher. "You do whimper like a girl."

"Shut up." Came the breathless reply. Sue pushed harder as Dean's body disappeared over the top, she could hear his heavy breathing, the slight pant and gasp. For what seemed like an eternity she heard nothing but his struggle for composure. For one, terrifying minute she was convinced he'd passed out, she was about to start making her own way, somehow, off of the ledge when a hand appeared above her.

"Grab hold, I'm gonna pull as you climb." At Sue's concerned look Dean added, "Don't worry about hurting me, I'm all right, I swear."

"Uh huh, sure." Sue bit down hard on her lip and pushed all fears, emotions and worry to the side as she gave a jump and climbed, clambered and hauled herself up onto the cliff top.

Twenty minutes later the two were still lying beside each other, Dean still trying to catch his breath while Sue was unable to catch her thoughts. Twelve hours had passed, twelve short, stupid hours in which she'd been abducted, almost beheaded, saved, dug up bones, burned bones, spent a night in the forest and slept on a ledge.

She was so staying in tonight.

She let her head fall to the side, Dean had his eyes closed but she could tell he was still awake. His arm was wrapped around his chest and she could tell he was counting in an effort to control his breathing.

"Do it in threes."

He looked over at her and tried to feign annoyance.

"Wha?"

"Threes. In for three, out for three."

As Dean finally managed to get his breathing under control, Sue sat up and inspected his thigh. There wasn't much she could do except bandage the wound with a torn off piece of her shirt. It was still seeping a little and she hoped the makeshift bandage would do its job long enough for them to make it to a hospital.

"Thanks Nurse Nightingale."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Stop stealing my lines."

Sue smirked as Dean pouted and frowned up at her, the pale face and blood shot eyes doing nothing to help his weak voice sound annoyed. Slowly, with her help, he stood and together they began the long walk back to the Impala. Dean had parked the car half a mile further at the end of an abandoned road, a road that once led all the way up to the cabin before nature had reclaimed its land. Sue kept her arm around his waist, lending as much support as she could but more so to keep them on track and walking in a straight line. He was favouring his right side which on more than one occasion had caused them to veer slightly off course.

"Oh my baby, thank god."

Sue smiled as the black car came into view. Her smile grew even wider as realisation washed over her.

"Keys."

"What? Oh no way lady, there ain't no way."

Sue let go of Dean's waist and stood in front of the tall hunter, his slightly bent posture and exhausted features gave her even more motivation for her actions.

"Keys now, there is no way you are driving us to the hospital."

"Hospital? I don't need a hospital. Honestly I'll be fine."

"Dean, you need to go to the hospital." Sue's tone had softened but her posture remained as convicted as before.

"Sue, its ok, it's not that bad and Sam can fix me up no problem. I don't like hospitals."

"Who does?"

"Fair point, but I _really _don't like em. I swear if Sam can't fix me up then I'll go."

"We compromise then."

Dean knew what was coming but couldn't prepare himself for the blow as it landed and he flinched at the thought.

"Come on, give me the keys. I drive. No hospital. You drive, and when you eventually pass out, I'll take us to the hospital."

Demons had nothing on the conniving of women. Reluctantly he relented. Mainly because it would have been rude not too. After all Sue had been through a lot in one night. So really he was just being chivalrous, in a way. You know, gentlemanly. Had nothing to do with the pounding in his head, the heat from the fever or the fact the ground kept shifting every time he blinked.

Nope, nothing to do with that at all.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, you know you want to!

(Anyone else being tortured by the promo for the next ep? I swear the second i saw it time decided to slow down and crawl its way toward the ep.)


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry i haven't managed to get back to all of you, but please know i've loved every one of your reviews and they all mean so much!

We're here at the end, thank you to everyone who came along for the ride. So until next time.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam paced across the room, his path led no where, helped form no thoughts. No thoughts except one. Dean had followed them last night. It was the only explanation there could be. He wasn't answering his cell, the car was gone, and so was his brother. For good? Sam shivered and shook the thought away. Dean had to have seen what he was doing last night and had bolted. If only he'd allow Sam to explain. It was a natural progression of his gift.

Gift. That was what Ruby called it, but she had a point, she made sense. She didn't make him feel like a failure or a freak. He knew Dean didn't mean to but Sam had seen the look in his older brothers eyes every time he'd seen Sam's powers in action. At first he had thought it was worry, but now he knew it ran deeper than that. Well, Dean had his path with the angels and their plans for him, Sam had his path with Ruby and the powers he could use for good, to end this fight once and for all. No boundaries, no rules. Just plain, good ol' fashion strength and power. With a side of demon blood.

Sam tried the cell again, as he hit the dial key he heard the low familiar rumble of the Impala's engine, his worry and (it couldn't be guilt, could it?) fear for Dean took a turn toward anger, how dare he leave like that. He should have at least confronted his little brother, at least said something. That wasn't his way anymore though was it? Silence and unspoken disapproval. That was the way now.

Sam took a deep breath and stormed outside, even if Dean wasn't gonna talk, he sure as hell had a few things to say. He stopped short as a woman he vaguely recognised pulled the car up in front of the motel room.

"Sam?"

"You're from the diner right?"

"I'm Sue, Dean's been hurt."

Sam dropped his worry, (guilt?), anger and ran for the passenger seat as Sue opened the door and leant in to wake Dean.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to take him to the hospital but…"

"…He wouldn't go."

"Yeah." Sue looked at her feet as she realised she should have forced the issue or at least driven him there when he'd passed out.

"Hey, its ok." Sam looked down at the woman and smiled. "Its ok, I'm used to this, I can look after him."

"He's got broken ribs, I think a concussion and a really nasty gash on his thigh."

Sam nodded and reached into the car, pulled his brother up and out, over his shoulder and into the motel room. He gently rested him against the soft mattress and waved Sue into the room.

"Could you get me a bowl of warm water and a cloth, we need to get him cleaned up so I know what we're dealing with."

Sue nodded, thankful to have something to do she didn't need to think too much about. She grabbed the things he asked for, went to work wiping down Dean's face, once Sam had his shirt and t shirt off, Sue cleaned off the muck and grime. As she ran the cloth along his chest and stomach she could see that part of the colouration didn't come from the mud he'd fallen in.

"Jesus."

"Yeah, broken ribs leave quite a trail of bruises."

"I wish I could have done more."

"What happened?"

As Sue told Sam the story of their night they worked together getting Dean tended to and comfortable. Sam carefully ran his hands along Dean's ribs, satisfied the bones hadn't shifted out of place, he moved onto the thigh, Sue cut away the jeans and helped Sam wash off more mud. Sam smiled sympathetically as Sue went outside to get some air while Sam stitched up the gash after cleaning the wound as best he could. He fetched their old first aid box and shook out a couple of antibiotics, crushing them to powder he mixed them in water and coaxed his older brother to drink the mixture down. Sue came back in and gently washed the sweat from Dean's face with a cool cloth, moving onto his arms and chest and then covering the sleeping hunter with two blankets Sam had found in the closet. Once they were done she fell into the chair by the table while Sam sat by his brother and felt his forehead.

"Think his temperature is coming down."

"How many times have you done this for him?"

"About as many times as he has for me." Again the sad smile, Sue couldn't help but feel that she was spying through a door at two brothers who loved each other dearly, but who had long lost the ability to relate, to understand. Two people convinced they were on the right side yet neither willing to admit that their side was lonely. It was a sad sight to behold. She could see the love Sam had for his brother in every movement he made. His hand to Dean's forehead, his fingers checking each wound, his eyes appraising every inch in case he'd missed something vital. Yet through all this he'd missed the most vital thing of all, just how much Dean was hurting. If it had been her place Sue would have spoken up, but she wasn't far enough into their world for that. All she could hope was that somehow, Dean talking to her, and hopefully some of the advice she'd given, would be enough to form a bridge across a raging river before it became too wide to cross. She saw this all and knew she was powerless. A moan from the bed brought her from her reverie.

"Dean?" Sam leaned close into his brother's line of sight. "Hey man, you ok?"

"Nightingale?" Mumbled Dean.

"What?"

"Its ok," Said Sue as she sat across from Sam on the other side of the bed. "He means me."

"Oh" Sam visibly deflated.

"Hey Dean, my hero, how'd do you feel knowing that now, I'm your hero?"

"I guess I'm glad" laughed Dean. "You ok?"

"Yeah, more than ok now we're back."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said with an edge to his voice.

"Sammy?" Sam melted at the name and leaned forward, concern bleeding from his features.

"I'm here Dean."

"You ok? Sorry I didn't call you. Broke the phone."

"I'll get ya a new one." Smiled Sam. "Just rest and let yourself heal. Think you gave Sue quite a scare."

"Nah," Dean looked over at the woman affectionately, "I really doubt anything would give her a scare, she's a tough one for sure."

"I am? Well that's cos I was dealing with a difficult patient."

"I'm sorry for that Nurse Nightingale."

Sue laughed and playfully slapped his cheek.

"My surname is O'Donnell."

"Thank you Nurse O'Donnell."

"You're very welcome Dean. Just so you both know, breakfast, lunch and dinner is all free when you come into the diner."

"That's very kind of you Sue" Said Sam, he frowned as she blushed slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I know this is really rude of me to ask, but could I use your shower? I'm covered in crap and I know by the time I get home I'll be too tired and.."

"Sue," Sam silenced her with a hand on her shoulder. "Its fine, bathrooms all yours. Thank you so much for what you've done for my brother."

Sue gazed down at the older hunter who smiled sheepishly back.

"My pleasure."

Sam brought a chair over from the table and settled down next to Dean, he leaned forward, his hands clasped in front of him, he struggled for a few moments before speaking.

"Listen man, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you had to go out and fight that spirit."

"S'ok Sammy."

"No, no it isn't. Its just, you know, I couldn't sleep, so went for a walk."

"Yeah, don't sweat it. It all worked out ok."

Dean held Sam's gaze for a few awkward seconds before half faking a yawn and allowing his eyes to close. Sam ran a hand through his hair, unsure of himself and his brother for the first time since he'd left for college. Even when they'd joined up again, before and after Jess's death, they'd fallen into an easy pattern, hand to glove, foot to boot. But now? Now they were misfiring, they were on separate paths and Sam didn't know how, or if, he could save them.

Sue watched in silence from the half open bathroom door, her heart broke for the two who so obviously had so much to say but no means with which to say it. She'd found herself in similar situations over the years, in different circumstances of course, but the pain was the same. The person you loved the most became a stranger you feared to be alone with. The silences become awkward, the moments full of unspoken secrets. The end drawing near. Yet she could see they still had hope, their ties as brothers the strength that she prayed would get them through. She watched as they looked at each other, a hint of recognition hidden beneath a cavern of uncertainty. Each brother staring into the eyes of a stranger, while a stranger saw the truth in both.

_You say lets forget the past,  
I want another chance, gonna make it last.  
You¹re begging me for a brand new start, trying  
to mend a bridge thats been blown apart_

_ Bridge By Queensryche_

_fin_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Go on...hit that lil' green button!


End file.
